


Not Really His Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Drinking, Flashbacks, Genital Piercing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou accepts a dare from his roommate, Bokuto, to get a tattoo. But he doesn't expect the tattoo artist will be the guy he had a one night stand with the previous week.





	Not Really His Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не для Куроо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364832) by [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu)



> The MatsuKuro one shot nobody asked for. Someone please take my computer away from me.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“This must be the place.” Kuroo hummed to himself, looking up the directions that Bokuto wrote down. He couldn't believe he let his troublesome roommate talk him into doing another dare.

They had placed another weekly bet on a volleyball game that was on TV, it was something they did from time to time where the winner got to pick something that the loser had to do. Most of the time it was nothing more than just more chores around the house, or buying a dumb outfit and having to wear it around town for a day, but this was taking it a bit too far. 

Bokuto dared Kuroo to get a tattoo.

He said it could be a small one, that it didn't matter what kind, but that he wanted him to get one. It was dumb, they both knew it, but that was what made being college students that much more enjoyable, the dumb mistakes you made. Kuroo could have said no, sure, but he could already hear Bokuto teasing him about it for the rest of his life, and plus, what kind of person would Kuroo be if he backed down now? No, he needed to do this, he had to do this.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Not even five seconds before opening up the door to this place, Kuroo was met with a familiar voice, a voice that he didn't expect to hear here. 

He had only met this person once before, at a drunken college party last weekend, it was what started this ‘I’m going to do all the dares’ spirit Kuroo had going on recently. He thought he had forgotten about this person completely, but as he stared there, locking eyes with the soft spoken, broad man, he was starting to think otherwise.

“Mattsun?”

 

_ It was the typical college night party in one of the nearby dorm houses, with bright lights flashing, alcohol, and several naked people running around. The vague memories of being splashed as he walked passed a pool were still fresh in his memories for some reason. _

_ He had let Bokuto, his roommate and friend, convince him to go with him to a party. It wasn't so much that parties weren't his thing, but after the first couple years of university, Kuroo Tetsurou was starting to find that something like this wasn't really his thing. _

_ Though that being said, he had been known to enjoy a free drink now and again. _

_ He had been over at the makeshift bar at the time, in the living room of some rich kids penthouse as he made his way through the dance floor of dumbled up bodies. It was all hot and sweaty, and Kuroo was certain that the scent of alcohol got on him from just walking around. How dreadful. But one thing that wasn't dreadful was the taste of alcohol. It was the ultimate stress reliever, and though Kuroo always been one to monitor how much he was drinking, he would indulge every now again. _

_ It wasn't long after that until a complete stranger took up a conversation with him. He was relatively tall from what he could tell, about his age, a drink in hand, and his body covered in tattoos. He seemed like the quiet type, but just because someone’s the quiet type doesn’t mean that they can't be bold. _

_ “You don’t seem to fit in around here.” Were his first words.  _

_ A pretty good observation considering most people were probably hammered or have downed at least five shots within the first ten minutes of being at a place like this. Kuroo was a chemistry major after all, and he was finally to the part in university where his grades finally mattered, he wasn't going to indulge so far as to let ruin his future. _

_ “I could say the same about you.” Kuroo muttered snarkily under his breath, just low enough to where it could barely be heard over the loud music.  _

_ He picked the drink up off the bar, holding it up to his lips and swishing it around a bit, letting the ice cubes dance around in the brightly colored fruity cocktail. It tasted just about as colorful as it looked, a vague sense of it burning his throat on the way down. _

_ “Fair enough.” The other person shrugged, taking a sip of his drink to. “So, got a name?” _

_ “Why do you want to know?” Kuroo remembered wondering briefly if this guy was coming onto him. He had hazy eyes and a grin that was coated in the scent of alcohol, so it made it that much harder to tell how serious he was being. _

_ Though, Kuroo was no stranger to the occasional hook up, make out session, and one night stand that might come from a night like this. He hadn't done one of those in so long, mainly because it was not really his thing, but maybe a change of pace would be nice. He had been so busy lately that maybe he could use something or someone to relieve all this tension on. _

_ “Kuroo Tetsurou.” He spoke without a second though, almost abruptly, like he was just itching to yell it out. Strange considering that is something he would have never done before, but he assumed that was just the atmosphere and the alcohol. _

_ “Matsukawa Issei, but call me Mattsun. What’s your major?” _

_ “Chemistry.” _

_ “Cute. I’m an arts major, I work at the tattoo shop just down the road in my free time.” He, Mattsun, gestured over to his left, pointing down the road, and Kuroo vaguely remembered the neon signs of a tattoo parlor on his way over here. Though the real thing that caught his attention during that sentence was one word, the first word, ‘cute’. _

_ It wasn't a word that Kuroo heard very often, usually only when someone was talking about a small animal or a baby, and the thought of another person, let alone another guy calling him that probably should have made him feel comfortable. However, it had a nice ring to it. The way his lips curved up ever so slightly, like he was being seductive and leaning in for a kiss. It was like everything around him was moving in slow motion, slow and soft, and for some reason Kuroo had the sudden urge to reach out and touch this guy. Who was he, and why did he want to admire him and be admired by him? _

_ “You have really nice tattoos.” Kuroo didn't know why he said what he said, or why he let his hand reach out and bring himself closer to Mattsun. Maybe he was curious, or maybe it was alcohol again, but he knew this was something he would never do under any normal situation. _

_ “Thank you, they’re all my own design, would you like to touch them? Or would you rather get a closer look at them?” _

_ “What do you mean?” Kuroo wasn't oblivious when it came to relationships or come ons in this sort of thing, but in that moment he was perplexed. Mattsun seemed like one of those people who was hard to read, with a serious expression and only giving forth the occasional smirk, it was almost impossible to tell if he was joking around or not. _

_ Still, that didn't mean Kuroo wasn't interested. With the exception of Bokuto, Mattsun was probably the only person Kuroo spoke to outside of class in over a week, and he couldn't help but being interested in how a guy ends up covered in that many tattoos. They were beautiful, and now that he got a better look at his face, he was certain he saw some piercings in there too. _

_ In that moment Mattsun smirked at Kuroo, bringing his hand and head forward, placing his palm on the side of his cheek and holding him in place. He could feel his hands ruffling and messing up his already naturally terrible bedhead hair, all while those alcohol coated lips pressed against his. _

_ Kuroo remembered the taste of his lips having a soft feeling to them, with the feeling of the cold, most likely from the ice cubes in the glass. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss but Kuroo remembered the taste of cinnamon as Mattsun slipping his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth, a sweet taste mixed in with the alcohol. _

_ Mattsun’s hand pressed up against Kuroo’s thigh, rubbing on it and pressing against his skin through his jeans. His hands felt so tender, to the point where they were tickling him, and Kuroo couldn't help but place his hands on top of Mattsun’s. It wasn't deliberately to push him out of the way, but as Mattsun touched him, it felt like he hit a sensitive spot, making Kuroo wiggle as he pulled himself away, while still remaining a hold of the kiss. It was almost embarrassing as his body quivered at the lack of contact. _

_ “Wanna go somewhere?” Mattsun was the one to break the contact of their lips, his words almost sounded fuzzy as Kuroo tried to grasp ahold of what was going on. It almost felt like his feet from underneath him weren't even supporting him anymore as he stood up from the bar. Not to mention he noticed a light trail of saliva linking their lips together. _

_ He didn't need to think twice as he took Mattsun’s hand. Kuroo didn't know this guy but he didn't need to. This normally wasn't something that he would do, but with the way that he kissed him, there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted more. _

_ They entered a small room on the second floor of the penthouse, with Mattsun locking it behind them as they entered. It was pretty obvious a room like this was only used for one thing, and Kuroo wasn't exactly in the mood to ask questions. _

_ It looked more like a hotel room than a bedroom, though. With a king sized bed in the middle of the room, perfectly whites sheets, and a small nightstand off to the side. There was a large scale window giving them the perfect view to people out in the background, partying in the pool, but it didn't take long before Mattsun made his way over and closed the curtains. It wasn't like they were going to be looking out there for their entertainment tonight anyway. _

_ “Top or bottom?” Mattsun asked an almost innocent sounding question as he started stripping, removing the gray tank top that he was wearing and letting it fall onto the floor. _

_ “Uh… whichever.” Kuroo had meant to say top, he had always been a top, but in the heat of the moment he found that he was becoming flustered.  _

_ He let himself rest and relax on the bed, watching as Mattsun fiddled with the belt on his jeans. It was hard not to look at the newly exposed skin as it fell onto the floor. Though, whatever flustered thoughts Kuroo might have been thinking were fading away as he looked at the artwork that was covering his chest. _

_ There were two full tattoo sleeves that were visible while they were sitting at the bar together, but thanks to the harsh lighting from the lights above, it was hard to make them out, and Kuroo never really did feel like he got a good look at them until now. _

_ He first noticed a rather prominent one on his right shoulder, with dark colors of green and black mixing in, it was the silhouette of a forest, with trees spreading out and taking up most of his arms, all of his tattoos seemed to have a lot of nature involved in them.  _

_ Those same trees seemed to spread out in a forest and a lake, taking up part of his chest as Kuroo noticed a deer and a blue bird on his other hand. Everything seemed to flow so seamlessly together, like a beautiful painting with a mixture of light and shadows. If they were under any other circumstances, Kuroo may have taken the time to admire them each individually. He had really never gotten a chance to see anyone with tattoos before this. _

_ As if that rational part in Kuroo’s brain finally clicked, telling him to do something and not just lay there on the bed, he started lifting his t-shirt over top of his head, his pants following not too long after that. _

_ “Bland.” Mattsun muttered under his breath, getting a confused reaction out of Kuroo.  _

_ Did he just insult him? Or wa shis body type not to his liking? Kuroo had always considered himself to be at least moderately attractive, none of his partners had complained about him in the past, especially not when it came to his body. Was there something wrong with him that Mattsun didn't like? _

_ “Huh?” Kuroo leaned his head up off the bed, a perplexed expression on his face as he tried to figure out what Mattsun was referring to. _

_ “Your body, you don't have any tats or piercings.” He said it as if he was almost disappointed, his tone turning down to one that  was almost saddened. Kuroo could feel a wave of relief wash over him, putting him at ease only for a mere moment as he realized it didn't actually have anything to do with. _

_ “Sorry, maybe I’ll get some one day.” Kuroo laid his head on one of the pillows, letting his hand fall comfortably on his stomach.  _

_ Once again he said something that he didn't mean to say. The thought of having tattoos or anything of the sort was something that Kuroo considered to really not be his thing. He was never a fan of needles, and he couldn't picture himself sitting in a chemistry lab covered in these things head to toe like Mattsun was.  Though, maybe if Mattsun was tattooing him, it wouldn't be such a bad idea. _

_ “Well if you’re ever in the market for one, let me know. I would love to tattoo your cute, virgin skin.” _

_ By this point the two of them were already just sitting in their boxers, with Mattsun crawling his way onto the bed and sitting next to him. Kuroo could feel Mattsun draw a line with his index finger down the center of his chest. His finger felt icy cold to the touch, and Kuroo arched his back, a moan escaping him. He almost felt embarrassed as Mattsun looked down on him with amused eyes, it almost felt like he was judging him, his eyes looking over every inch of his skin. Kuroo almost felt like he was being toyed with as Mattsun traced that same finger in circles over his chest, his hands still feeling just as cold and Kuroo feeling just as vulnerable. _

_ Mattsun traced circles along him, working his way from his stomach to his chest, letting his finger oh so delicately flip over one of his nipples. He let one of his thumbs rub over it once or twice, trying to get a reaction out of Kuroo, which he succeeded in doing. _

_ A shiver covered moan fell off of his lips as his cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, his nipples always had been one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and that was showing with the way he was able to completely crumble under the very touch of Mattsun. He had complete control over him, and with each new touch on his body, with each new kiss on his neck, Kuroo could feel that bulge in his lower half moving further and further north as his boxers seemed to tighten around him. _

_ “Someone’s lookin’ wrecked.” Mattsun chuckled as he crawled his way on top of Kuroo, placing himself down on Kuroo’s lower stomach. His hands reached and stretched over Kuroo’s chest, his nails digging in just a way that it was seductive enough to where Mattsun knew he could get his way. _

_ “It’s been kind of awhile since I’ve done this with someone.” Kuroo laughed at himself, almost embarrassed to admit, but that look on his face still never faltered. _

_ “Oh? Shall I be gentle then?” Mattsun toyed with him again, kissing an open space on his neck as Kuroo reached out and clenched the sheets between his fingers. He felt weak as a breathy moan escaped, his back arching further as he could feel sweat build up on his body as Mattsun moved further down, kissing a sloppy line down his chest. _

_ “You don't have to be, I can take it.” Kuroo forced himself to breath out, his voice sounding shaky and almost incoherent, just low enough to where it didn't escape Mattsun. It was almost embarrassing, but Kuroo knew there was a certain sense of dignity that had to be gone when someone did something like this. _

_ “Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you, your body seems pretty sensitive and I think we both are going to have a lot of fun tonight.” Mattsun winked, and before Kuro could even come up with a response, he was back at it again. _

_ Mattsun dipped his head down, with his lower half almost feeling like it was pinning Kuroo down in place as his mouth cupped around one of his nipples. He could feel his tongue lap over it as Kuro arched his back, giving him more room to work with, while Mattsun’s other hand reached down and slipped itself inside of Kuroo’s boxers. _

_ He almost felt kind of bad for not doing anything, but what would Kuroo have really been able to do in a situation like this? He was completely wrecked, completely being taken over by Mattsun, all he could do was squirm and thrust his hips forward, hoping for some kind of physical contact. _

_ By this point Mattsun had lowered himself down, sitting on Kuroo’s thighs instead of his stomach, it gave him that much more room to work with as he stroked Kuroo gently. He ran his finger over his slit, a noise of pure pleasure coming from Kuroo as he tried to keep what little self control he had within him. Why did Mattsun’s hands feel so good? _

_ It was almost too perfect with the way that Mattsun moved his head up, releasing Kuroo’s nipple from inside of his mouth with a ‘pop’ as he moved to kiss his lips, a longer, more passionate kiss this time. _

_ Kuroo did his best not to dwell on how sensual Mattsun felt. The way his tongue rolled over him when he was toying with his nipples was far too much for the man to take, it was like he knew he was a good kisser, and wa using that to the best advantage that he could, and don't even get Kuroo started on how he would bite down on him from time to time. _

_ Their tongues swirled around inside of Kuroo’s mouth as Mattsun continued to stroke him, his grip getting tighter and tighter as Kuroo moaned into his mouth, trying to control himself as he finally got the energy to wrap his arms around Mattsun’s back as he let him bite down on his tongue. Was foreplay and kissing supposed to feel this good? _

_ “Close, huh? Tell me what you want me to do, Kuroo?” Mattsun pulled his tongue out of Kuroo’s mouth abruptly, causing a slight look of displeasure to appear on Kuroo’s face from lack of contact. This was dangerous, Kuroo was dangerous tonight. _

_ “Tell you-” Kuroo felt a confused look come onto his face, like the words weren't registering for a second, but Mattsun cut him off before he had a chance to react. _

_ “Tell me what you want me to do, Kuroo. Tell me where you want to, what you would like me to do and where?” He repeated himself, prying as a vindictive grin appeared on his face as he withdrew all contact from Kuroo. He could feel himself almost writhe as  his body lost almost all of its composure. He was a mess, but maybe being a mess was exactly what he needed to be right now. _

_ “Mattsun…” His voice trailed off, Kuroo felt like he sounded like a desperate kitten right now, purring and begging for affection. “I need this… I need you, I need you to fuck me.”  _

_ It was something so simple to say really, but for Kuroo, uttering those simple words was something he would never do. He felt like he wasn't acting like himself tonight, thinking new things, doing new things, and feeling new things. Ever since he met Mattsun he felt things changed within him, and he couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. _

_ “See? Now was that so hard? Hm, you’re so cute when you do that though.” He smiled, something seemed almost sincere about it this time as he got up off of Kuroo. _

_ This being the penthouse of some rich kid who had the intention of throwing a party tonight, the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed was already stocked with lube and condoms in each room. It made it effortless for Mattsun to reach in and pull some out, slipping his boxers off as Kuroo struggled to do the same, his body still feeling like it was shaking with each new movement. _

_ “I hope you don't mind…” Mattsun began as he let his boxers join the ever growing pile of clothes that were being added onto the floor. “But I have a piercing.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Kuroo looked at him with another questionable look. _

_ He noticed it when they first spoke at the bar at what felt like not too long ago, he had several piercings on his face, a nose ring, several earrings, and even a few eyebrow piercings. However, that was something that seemed like it was expected, it was almost as if tattoos and piercings went hand in hand. But that all being said and thought, there was one part of the body that Kuroo didn't account for. _

_ “Huh?” Kuroo looked at him as if he didn't understand what he was saying. He had noticed his piercings before but didn't see how something like that could affect what they were about to do. _

_ “I have a Jacobs Ladder, hope you don't mind. It won't affect anything for either of us, well, it’ll probably make it feel better for you.” Mattsun winked, and it took Kuroo a few seconds before he registered what he just said, but his eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight as he looked down, letting his eyes wander all over Mattsun’s body. Why was the thought of something like that making him grow hotter? _

_ “That shouldn't be a problem.” Kuroo shrugged, trying to act like he was more unfazed than he actually was. He wasn't the worried kind of unfazed, but the excited kind of sorts. It was like that one little bit of news had changed the whole temperament for the night, and Kuroo wasn't sure what to do with himself. _

_ “Excellent.” Mattsun kept that same smirk on his face as he put the condom on. “Do you want to do it facing each other or would you prefer to get on your knees?”  _

_ “I think the knees should be fine.” Kuroo felt like a submissive kitten, taking orders so easily as he turned himself around, his wobbly hands and knees being the only thing that stood in-between him and landing face first on the soft mattress.  _

_ All he could do now was wait and prepare himself as the sweat on his body dripped off of him, and that feeling of his blood rushing through out him ventured further south. _

_ He knew it was coming but it was still a hard thing to prepare himself for, but as he could hear the sounds of Mattsun getting on the bed behind him, he was reminded that what was about to happen was very real, and the thought of that excited him for more reasons than he cared to admit. _

_ “Hmn.” One of those muffled moans came out of Kuroo’s mouth again when he felt the cold rush of Mattsun’s fingers entering him. _

_ It was two, could tell that much, it was almost a weird feeling as he could feel them slithering around inside him, stretching him and his insides taking the shape of them. His entire felt like it was crumbling, his arms shaking, he knew he was done for if he didn't find a way to distract himself soon, and they hadn't even gotten to the actual sex part yet. _

_ He could feel Mattsun placing his free hand on the back of Kuroo’s back, running it down his spine, it was somewhere between endearing and provoking. More than anything it felt like he was trying steady him, to give Kuroo the motivation he needed to change his position, and it may have been bait so he could toy with him more, but Kuroo bit it. _

_ He got up, just resting on his knees now and letting his hands drift behind Mattsun’s back, it gave him him more room as Kuroo could feel Mattsun pulling his fingers in and out at a much faster pace now. Kuroo could feel him rub against a certain part deep inside of him, just enough to where he could feel himself on the edge completely breaking. _

_ “Mattsun-” Kuroo called out as he dug his nails into Mattsun’s back, letting them scratch a way up as he tried to conceal his voice. “I...I’m…” _

_ “Yes, what is it, Kuroo?” Mattsun teased him once again, moving his free hand forward drawing a light circle around Kuroo’s sensitive nipple. Once again he wanted the man to beg for it, and something in Kuroo made him a little too happy to oblige. _

_ “I need you… I want you… Please fuck me.”  _

_ “If that’s what you want, though I hope you are prepared.” Mattsun smirked, a little chuckle escaping him as he pulled his fingers out, placing his hand on Kuroo’s back as he bent him over slightly. His hands still felt cold to the touch, but that didn't seem to be what was affecting Kuroo anymore. _

_ “I am.. So please…” _

_ Kuroo didn't have to say anything more, because in the next second he could feel every fiber f his being shook to the core. _

_ It wasn't so much the way he was doing it, Mattsun was almost a little too evil with the way that he teased him tonight, so it was about time that Kuroo got some kind of reward. _

_ Mattsun kept both of his hands wrapped firmly around Kuroo’s hips, it was like his nails were digging into the skin there as his mouth moved to kiss the back of his neck. He could feel Mattsun’s tongue lapping over him, kissing him and biting him. Their hips seemed to move in perfect motion with each other, with Mattsun hitting the deepest parts of Kuroo’s insides, driving him completely crazy in the best way possible. It was all hot and messy, and Kuroo didn't know why his body felt like it was on fire. _

_ “Kuroo, you’re tight.” For the first time tonight Mattsun was the one to say something, cry out as he groaned, and it wasn't until this moment when Kuroo realized the effect that the piercing on him had been making. “Tell me, are you enjoying this too?” Mattsun cooed in his ear, and this time Kuroo didn't hesitate to speak, like a dog barking on command. _

_ “Yes! Please, Mattsun! I want this! I need this, can you please-” _

_ Kuroo didn't need to say anything more, it was like Mattsun had this weird ability to read his mind, and in that moment, he perfectly obliged to what Kuroo wanted. His thrusts getting faster as Kuroo could feel himself become a complete mess. It only took him a matter of seconds and then he could feel Mattsun hit up against that part inside him, that one spot that made him completely lose composure. Kuroo was a complete wreck, and he didn't have any other choice but to let it happen. But despite all of this he knew one thing was for certain, he was never going to meet someone as unique as Mattsun ever again. _

 

“Kuroo, what are you doing here?” That familiar face and voice called his name as Kuroo brought himself out of his thoughts, and it didn't take long for their eyes to lock across the almost empty shop. Mattsun was sitting behind the front desk, scribbling something in what looked like a sketchbook. It didn't take long for a confused look to appear on both of their faces as their eyes locked. 

That’s right, Mattsun did say that he worked at the tattoo parlor just down the street from where they had that party, but Kuroo had a hard time remembering something like that. It was only a one night stand after all, he couldn't be expected to remember every little detail about a man that he would never see again, or thought he would never see again. Would he even be happy to see him here?

“To get a tattoo, how have you been, Mattsun?” Kuroo tried his best to make what would have been normal, casual conversation, but even he was sure Mattsun could see the awkward look on his face as Kuroo placed a hand on the back of his head.

“A tattoo? For you? The last time we met you didn't seem like the kind of person who was into something like that.” Mattsun stood up, walking over and meeting Kuroo near the front of the store. He seemed different now, less like he did when they slept together, and he seemed to fit into the surroundings perfectly. Kuroo couldn't help but look around at the art on the walls as he tried to come up with the perfect answer.

Kuroo almost felt embarrassed as he spoke, but there was a certain glint in his eyes that made him happy to be here. This was just a dumb dare from Bokuto, but maybe it was a good thing. Maybe being with Mattsun was a good thing.

“Yeah, it’s not really my thing, but I’ve been thinking a lot of things aren't my thing recently, and maybe it’s time that I try them.”

Mattsun looked at him, his eyes widening, you could tell that it was an answer that he wasn't expecting, but it wasn't one that he hated either. He reached out, grasping Kuroo’s hands with his own, his fingers still as cold as ever, with a genuine smile on his face.

“Okay, come with me, what kind of design did you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, so this story happened. I've fallen into MatsuKuro hell recently and I regret nothing. This story was fun to write. Also writing Kuroo as a bottom is my new favorite thing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
